


Ethical?

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal makes a selfish choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethical?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



It was not an ethical choice.

Ethics could be screwed this time.

Reaching deep within himself, Hal found the power to do for one man what he could not do for his city. Atoms coalesced, taking vital reserves with it. Reconstructed from memory, a man took shape, from a happier point in their lives. Beside a gravestone, an archer returned in form at least.

The cold wind reminded Hal of a task left to do, and he left with all intent of coming back to finish the task.

Only… this darkness would take all the might of Green Lantern's light.


End file.
